


Why?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [60]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “And you’re on my doorstep… Why?”Character: Steve HarringtonWarning: N/A





	Why?

When your doorbell rang at 4 in the afternoon the last person you expected to find on your doorstep was Steve Harrington, ‘King’ (or was it ex-King) of Hawkins High School. The two of you had talked of course, not often or much. Although, you didn’t dislike Steve, you weren’t exactly friends and couldn’t understand why he’d be on your doorstep with a bat covered in nails over his shoulder

“And you’re on my doorstep… Why?” For a moment you contemplated the thought that maybe Steve was here to murder you like in some sort of horror movie. Maybe he’d watched too many of them. 

“You know the Hendersons right?”

“Yes…?”

“I need your help. The little shit, Dustin.” You didn’t really question him what Dustin Henderson had done, instead, knowing that the kid was possibly in trouble, you grabbed your shoes and your keys and followed Steve to his car. 

It turned out to be much bigger than you’d expected. Aliens? Demons? Creatures from a game of Dungeons and Dragons? You weren’t sure, but it was way above your level of experience. 

“What the fuck was that?” You weren’t sure how to describe the creature you’d seen, but it was big, scary, had teeth, and could burrow holes through walls. Brick walls. 

“That was D’Artganan. He ate Mews.”

“He ate mews.” You repeated Dustin looking from him to Steve and back again. For a middle-schooler he was taking this remarkably well. Too well. Almost as if this wasn’t the first time this had happened. You realised this definitely wasn’t the first time he’d dealt with this shit. 

“Yup.”

“Shit.” You turned to look at Steve, your eyes widening as if to say ‘what the hell have you gotten me involved in?’. You weren’t entirely sure that you were ready to deal with any of this. But, at this point you weren’t sure you had a choice.


End file.
